


Hades and Persephone

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Series: FAHC Mythology [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FAHC Mythology, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fav greek myth ooh yeah definitely hades n persephone but the badass version where persephone strolls into the underworld like they own the place.</p><p>This Persephone also knew better than to go to the underworld, knew all the dangers of the land that this Hades ruled.</p><p>But fuck if this Hades wasn't charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades and Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I got the idea of combining Greek Mythology and fairy tales with the Fake AH Crew and thus this series was born. Let me know what you guys think! And don't hesitate to discuss new ideas for spins on famous myths/fairy tales.

They say Persephone wandered to the underworld in boredom. Or with a childish, stubborn curiosity to go to places told to leave alone. A blatant ignoring of the unspoken rules; don’t go too close to the god of the dead or his home. Then a mixture of naivety, taking in the food offered not knowing of the consequences, childhood innocence lost.

But Jeremy, Jeremy knew. He knew exactly what he was going into. His childhood innocence was lost from the second he was handed a gun and told to shoot. From the second he learned how to throw a punch and win a fight. His naivety lost when he learned not to trust others on the streets, a knife wound was all he needed as a teacher. This Persephone wasn’t born from a world of lavish; he had to fight tooth and nail for everything that he had.

This Persephone also knew better than to go to the underworld, knew all the dangers of the land that this Hades ruled. Knew the golden tongue that could spin the hearts of men and the mountains of death he’s built his throne on. Knew of the gold that runs through his realm like water and the money piled like a death toll at his feet.

But fuck if this Hades wasn’t charming. 

The first time Jeremy met Gavin it was spring. The city blooming as the cold melted away and the sun lit the skyscrapers around them. Jeremy had somehow survived the winter, slipping in and out of shelter, out of abandoned buildings, and park benches. He managed enough money through fighting, through being a hired gun, along with many other things he’s not very proud of. The first time he saw Gavin, he was working with another crew. Another crew that decided that the Fakes’ heist was a good target. Jeremy knew it was a bad idea from the start, knew these weren’t people he could trust, but needed the money. Needed the meal they promised him and the bed they let him crash on for the night. Even if the next day they were going to kill him, Jeremy still needed at least one night.

In the end, everything went to shit quickly, the others being shot down the second they came close to the Fakes. Those who were far enough away to not get shot abandoned him. Left Jeremy for dead as they took all the cars away, any chance of getaway gone. It was Gavin who found Jeremy, curled in an alleyway, trying to seem like he just happened to be there. Trying to appear like an innocent person who had just took shelter there.

Gavin didn’t buy it and asked Jeremy about the crew that he worked for. Jeremy was torn for a second about which loyalty he should keep, that he shouldn’t tell about the other crew for a split second of fear if they found out. Crews don’t take kindly to betrayal after all. But Gavin’s gun didn’t waver over Jeremy’s head and the others had just left him for dead anyway, so Jeremy told what he could. Granted Jeremy couldn’t tell much, after all the crew left him out of a large amount of details, but Gavin smiled at the information that Jeremy had, gave him a short “thanks love”, and disappeared. Jeremy stayed in that alleyway all day, unsure of what to do now. Unsure of where he could go, what threats were now against him. But was sure of one thing. That the Golden Boy didn’t shoot him. Jeremy held onto that thought as he got up and walked away.

The next time Jeremy saw Gavin it was well into summer. The city was buzzing with heat and energy and Jeremy didn’t have to worry about finding shelter from anything other than the occasional rain. He had also gathered quite the bit of money and fame from underground fighting. Earning a reputation as a strong fighter despite his size and had yet to loose a match. Somewhere along the line he earned the nickname Monster Truck, one that he wore with a grin across his face and a shout when he won. It was at a match that Jeremy saw Gavin again. Hidden in the crowd, Jeremy wouldn’t have noticed him if it weren’t for his glittering gold he wore reflecting from the crowd.

Jeremy nearly looses the match from the distraction that is Gavin Free. Lets the other guy get a few more punches in then Jeremy would’ve wanted. But Jeremy wins the fight, takes the money, and slips out as soon as he can, hoping to avoid the Golden Boy in fear that he was here to kill him. To finish the job. But instead Gavin greets him with his trademark grin and an offer to run a job with the crew. Apparently the crew had been keeping a close eye on him, hearing of his fighting skills and ability to sneak into nearly any place unseen.

And who is Jeremy to say no? The offer was one of so much. Not only enough money to sustain him for a few months, but a promise of a safe house to stay in and a bed to sleep in. So Jeremy agrees. Acts as backup for the crew, an extra gun needed on a heist. The heist goes well, Jeremy gets paid and he thinks that’s all there is going to be to it. That he’ll never see the Fakes again, never see Gavin again. He tries to convince himself that it doesn’t matter to him, that he is in no way going to miss this crew, though were much nicer to him than he’s had in the past. Tries to act like he doesn’t care. But god he does.

The crew gets in contact with him a month later, as the weather starts to cool and the sun starts to show less in the sky. Another heist. Another hired gun needed. Another chance to see everyone, to join their shenanigans, to laugh with them, to feel like he could almost belong somewhere. Another chance to see Gavin. And even after this heist, they call him up again. For help with other crew business, for smaller job, for all sorts of things that he can do. He starts being around them more and more until he’s practically moved in.

It’s the fourth heist with them when things go to shit. When the police show up earlier than they should’ve. When the exits they’ve planned are blocked, leaving them to scatter. And Jeremy thinks he’s a goner. They’ll leave him to protect themselves, just as people always do. And Jeremy will survive this, he thinks. That’s all he’s good at, surviving. Moving on. It doesn’t mean it won’t hurt though. 

But then they don’t leave him. Gavin shows up right next to him and they both work together to get out. And Jeremy isn’t left for dead; they went out of their way to make sure of it. Gavin went out of his way to make sure of it.

Its winter when Gavin extends his hand and offers him the fruit to make him stay. A blessing from Ramsey the seeds, a formal offer to join the fucked up family that the crew has become. And this Persephone grins widely and takes the fruit with relish. The chance to stay with Hades is a blessing. The grim underworld lit up with Hades’ grin, with the safety and belonging that comes with him. This Persephone has a world to escape and who cares if he’s escaping to Hades’ realm. Its better than the streets. 

And Hades. Hades has never seen a flower grow so beautifully in such a dark, dull place that is this city. Has never seen such genuine laughter and smiles from a flower that should’ve been withered and falling apart with so many who have stomped all over it. Hades just had to have this flower in his life, this adorable person who made his heart skip and stomach flip. From the first time Hades saw this Persephone he had fallen in love.

And what could Hades do but offer the only thing he could? A place next to him in his domain.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com)! I'd love to talk to you all there!


End file.
